Butterfly
by shadowtiger21
Summary: A singer and an athlete come to Ouran High for a little fun and learning, but could they have more than expected with The Host Club and two certain Hitachii twins. KaoruxOC HicaruxOC


**Author: ShadowTiger21**

**Title: Butterfly**

**Rating: T for cursing**

**Summery: A singer and an athlete come to Ouran High for a little fun and learning, but could they have more than expected with The Host Club and two certain Hitachii twins. KaoruxOC HicaruxOC**

**Note: Dont expect chapters to come within the week, I'm working on atleast two other storys for harvest moon and naruto.**

**Disclamer: No, I do not own Ouran High Host Club. If I did, there would be way more ab shots of the guys.**

Butterfly

The Singer and The Athlete

"OH GOD, I'M GONNA BE LATE, I'M GONNA BE LATE, I AM SO GONNA BE LATE!!" a teenaged girl with long, light brown hair with natural golden highlights pulled into a side pony tail and a tuff of hair over her left eye, yelled at her self as she ran around a fountain right outside the entrance door to her new school, Ouran High School to be exact.

"I BLAME YOU FOR THIS KASHU!" another girl yelled, who was several feet in front of Kashu, who had short, curly light brown hair falling just above her shoulders.

It may not seem like it but these two were actually twins. Identical down to every little detail, well, they would be if it weren't for the sharp difference in interests.

Kashu, the long-haired girl wore a white t-shirt and a denim halter vest thing with a silver design on the right side with blue jeans with pockets on the thighs and a bowtie. Unlike her sister she despised the school uniform so she just didn't bother.

Issoku, the shorthaired girl wore the puffy yellow school uniform. She really didn't care as much about show as her sister did. Granted, that was probably because she spent her time running track or doing random other sports, while Kashu spent her time outside singing in the garden, painting or other thing in that field.

"SORRY ISSOKU, I HAD TO GET MY OUTFIT TOGETHER!"

"NOW YOU SEE WHY I LIKE THE UNIFORM!!"

"BUT THE COLOR LOOKS AWFUL AND IT DOSEN'T FIT MY BODY TYPE!!"

"WE HAVE THE SAME BODY TYPE AND IT LOOKS FINE ON ME!!"

"THAT'S A LAUGH! YOU WOULDN'T EVEN NOTICE!! BESIDES I DON'T WANT TO LOOK FINE, I WANT TO LOOK AMAISING!!"

"WHAT EVER, WHAT CLASS ARE WE IN ANYWAY?"

"1-A! IT'S RIGHT UP THERE!" Kashu yelled pointing to a sign above a door, not that her sister would see it though as she was so far ahead of her and passed it.

"BEEEEEEP" the late bell sounded.

"Shit! ISSOKU, BACK HERE!" she yelled before sliding in the room as the teacher was closing the door.

"Sorry we're late." The twins said in unison, huffing from their mad dash to class as Issoku some how got back to the room at the same time as her sister, even though she was half way down the hall, and Kashu was able to fix her makeup so it looked like she didn't run at all.

"You're right on time…" The teacher looked at Kashu for a moment, "Miss, why aren't you wearing the uniform?" he asked sternly. "Um… About that… I was thinking… That uniform is sooo boring and frankly, you wouldn't catch me dead wearing it." She responded boldly, though she was hiding behind her sister.

"And really, this is a rich private school, shouldn't everyone be able to afford some cloths? I've never really understood why private schools always have to wear such ugly cloths. If you know the reason, please tell me, because I would love to know. And another factor, why is it that only the girls have ugly uniforms? The guys cloths look fine. Great actually. I mean, look at this! Blue jacket with a white shirt and tie, totally hot. But pee yellow with white frill neck lining, so basic and so boring! A sailor uniform might be cute. Maybe a light lavender pleated shirt going down to about knee length with a white blouse and a light lavender neck liner with a white neck tie." Kashu said gaining confidence with every passing word until she was at the board talking at 50 miles per hour ,acting a part of bubble headed girl, as she was sketching her idea for a new uniform.

And another thing-" She started before the teacher cut her off.

"You can wear what ever you like just please introduce your self…actually, have her introduce both of you and you go sit there next to Fujioka Haruhi."

He said pushing her to her seat.

Kashu grinned smugly as she took her seat, thank god for her acting skills, and watched her twin address their names and the fact that, yes, they were twins. In her satisfaction she didn't even notice all the boys staring at her and all the girls muttering about cloths.

Lunch was another matter entirely. Issuko disappeared to join the track team, leaving Kashu alone in the class room, not knowing where the lunch room was, and with out an a bento box since she spent all morning getting her makeup just perfect, and on top of all that, she missed breakfast to, leaving her sitting at her desk with her stomach growling.

"Hey, aren't you going to lunch?" two voices asked at the same time. Kashu looked up from her desk to see two identical faces hovering over her.

"My sister left me." She grumbled dropping her head back into her arms "And I don't know where the lunch room is." She groaned as the twins nodded to each other.

"We could take you… if you can win the WICH ONE IS HARUKI GAME!" They said together. In all her life she and her twin had never, repeat NEVER spoke together this much.

"How the heck should I know? Sorry but I've never met either of you. I don't know what your like and even if I do guess right you'll still say I'm wrong. Believe me; I used to do that with Issuko all the time before we went our different ways. Why don't you two just leave and let me have my emo moment in peace." The brunet growled with her head propped on her hand as she shot them both death glares. The boys stood there shocked for a moment, taking in the girl's words.

"What're you guys still doing here?" a voice asked from behind the twins.

"Oi, we were just leaving." They said together… again, as they turned on heel and walked out the door.

"Okay, later." A girl wearing boy's cloths said sitting down in the desk next to me. "Hi. I'm Haruhi. It's nice to meet you." She extended her hand for me to shake and I did. "Um… Haruhi…" I began with my face already light pink, "Three Questions. One, who were those guys?"

"They were Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin. They're good friends of mine. They ma come on a little… strong…but they're good people all the same." Haruhi answered the first question and waited for the next.

"Two, could you draw a map to the lunchroom for me?" She asked pulling out some paper and a pencil. Haruhi took it and drew a small map and handed it back.

"And last, why are you wearing guy's cloths?" Kashu asked glancing at the girl next to her.

"I-I-I don't know what you're talking about! I'm a guy so I wear guy's cloths!" Haruhi said defensively

"Stop lying. It doesn't suit you. Besides, your face looks like a girl, and… you might want to fix that open button." Kashu said turning to the door. "It was nice talking to you Haruhi." She said and with that she left for lunch.

Haruhi looked over at her shoulder, and of course, her shirt was open ever so slightly revealing the frilly top of her bra.

"Hey! You found the cafeteria!" two voices called from a nearby table.

Kashu glanced over at the table where the voices came from. Naturally, there were the twins sitting alone. "Come over here!"

Kashu sighed and quickly got her lunch of chicken lo mein and cake before walking over to the twins. She quietly examined the boys before sitting down.

They were exactly the same, down to the smallest detail. Light ginger hair, light brown eyes with a slight orange tint, and the male school uniform.

"Haruhi called us after you left the room. So you know her quiet little secret, huh?" The twin on the left said as I attacked my noodles. I glanced up at the boy and swallowed my food before talking. "I won't tell anyone, no worries. I won't even tell my sister." I said officially with a napkin over my mouth. I looked up and pulled the napkin away and smiled sweetly to the boys, "Besides, I'm not one for telling, that's Issuko's thing." The boys shivered for a moment before recovering.

"I trust you're telling the truth but you'll need to come with you to the host club after school." The twin on the right said softly, unlike the boldness of his brother.

"Oh, by the way, I'm Hikaru and this is Kaoru." The boy on the left stated grinning, "Will you remember later?"

"Okay. Can my sister come to?" I sighed finishing my noodles and turning to my cake awaiting Hikaru's answer.

"No, maybe some other time though." Kaoru said standing up and turning to put away his plate, and Hikaru followed.

"We'll see you in class." They stated leaving the room, rendering me completely alone.

"This will be interesting…" Kashu muttered to herself as she watched the two leave. "I can't even imagine what i'll see in that club... I guess i'll find out..."

**

* * *

**

I hope you liked it! now as they say, if you don't review, the flying munkeys will come and eat your sole.


End file.
